The Multi-Singularity of Remnant: Kibo no Gamer
by Azure Skylark
Summary: The story of one man who becomes the ultimate gamer and breaks the system for generations to come. Contains elements from the entire multiverse. Almost no story will be untouched by this fanfiction. Embrace the ultimatum. There are Kamen Rider elements here. But, the Gamer dominates more.


**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been on for a very long time. Personal stuff... or something like that. Anyways, I was inspired by this one Kamen Rider x RWBY fanfiction, titled 'Dangerous Lives' that was created by YuukiRyugaTaros, if I am not mistaken. I'll put a link to the fanfiction at the end of this chapter. But overall, the concept that he presented was certainly interesting, and I presume that there are some elements of my story that are going to be similar to his, so if anyone, or him in particular reads it, thank you for being an inspiration to me! It's helping me to break up the writer's block I've had for months!**

 **Anyways, let's start this series, shall we? Also, expect the story to be a little funny, because it is a sort of fusion of first-person point of view and the person SPEAKING DIRECTLY. And on a side note, it's the first time I finally get to publish this. This was on Wattpad because when I finished writing this originally, FanFiction had been banned by the government for some goddamned reason. Now, I may be able to publish this.**

* * *

Today was like a really wonderful Sunday morning, but you know; it was like every other Sunday morning I've witnessed for the past fifteen years or something like that. The name's Azure! Azure Skylark if you'd like to wonder about the full name! Oh yeah, about my name choice. That thing was apparently intentional, because my parents apparently had names that resembled blue colours or something like that. From what I remembered very carefully, the name my mother went by was Sapphire and the name of my dad was Ocean. Funny thing, I can very clearly fucking tell.

Anyways, for the past month or so, between all the sports exercises I've been going to, the studies I've been undergoing as a college student and all of the socializing I've **had** to do with some of my friends, I had been watching quite a lot of 'tokusatsu' lately. Like, it's probably taken at least 6 hours every day, and I mean that I watch that stuff at night. Like seriously, I don't sleep often. I have a sad life, I know. But anyways, forget about that. About the tokusatsu I'm currently watching

It's called, "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid" and it's an interesting show I've been catching up with so far! I mean, I've already finished watching it in about two days worth of time. Yeah, I know I have no more life anymore at this point in time, but what matters is my addiction and enjoyment of this story, so shut up! I don't hate you, but shut up. Anyways, so it's about this doctor-intern sort of guy named Emu Hojo who works at this hospital named Seito something-something, and then he's checking on this kid, who's abnormally sick, and then he takes him to a gaming convention, and then this office worker is like, no no no.

And then orange blobs come out of the boy and turn into some sort of weird thing that wrecks havoc across the convention they're at, and then Emu and this worker wonder how to do shit, and then she gives him, or rather, he takes this belt called the Gamer Driver, and then he transforms with the belt and a cartridge known as a Gashat. Wait, you might as well watch the entire series! Even though the Level 1 forms are a little funny, the story and plot is like one of the best I've watched of tokusatsu in a while. Wait, I've been rambling a bit too much about it, so whatever then.

Anyways, long story short, I recently ordered, on eBay, a Gamer Driver along with a few Gashats that were just mostly the cheapest ones I could find, because I don't need to spend too much money on buying Gashat toys for a Driver that is obviously fictional and for a fictional show. I had ordered it the first day I started watching the show, because you know, I fell in love with the show immediately. *cough cough* I have an odd addiction to video games and all of the such; so Ex-Aid was obviously going to appeal to me.

I was pretty sure that the eBay service was going to arrive as fast as it possibly could, but I knew that it'd be a good five more days before the package arrives...hang on, there's a bell at the door. Speak of the devil, is that the package or is that some sort of person visiting because they're bored?

Speak of the devil, it actually was the package that had just arrived. Hahahaha! Give me a minute to laugh. Just wait a minute. Okay, I'm done; you didn't need to wait a minute, but whatever. Sorry for the delay. might as well pick up this package. I picked up the package, and I then realized something. Why the hell was the box open and shit? Okay, I'm tempted to sue the hell out of the seller I bought this from, because of the fact that not only was the box open, but there was no bubble wrappers in the box protecting it from serious damage. But gah, forget it. I'm too lazy to even give a shit about it.

Entering the house again, I decided to check the box to make sure they had given me the correct items for sale. Taking out the Gamer Driver that I had bought, I checked it to make sure that there were no scratches on the thing. I had bought a new one, so scratches on the thing would mean that it had been damage. No scratches on the thing. That's a good sign the company wasn't such a bitch. I laid it on my bed, along with the connector straps, and I checked the four Gashats I had bought.

The first one was a white-coloured Gashat, that is clearly obvious. A zombie covered the icon of the Gashat. It was clear; Dangerous Zombie. I had grabbed this one because of my respect for the character that is Dan Kuroto; correction, I mean SHIN DAN KUROTO DA. Yeah, his actor was a hidden gem. Check out the live cast henshin thing.

The second one is a black Gashat, that had a picture of Mighty, but in grey instead. I had wanted to order the Gashat that Genm used in the beginning of the series, but I decided to get the Level 0 one, because I assumed they were the same thing. The announcements and all are clearly the same, so might as well. Proto Mighty Action X, if you couldn't figure it out.

The third one was a green-coloured Gashat that had the icon of a bicycle on its icon. Splashes of colour decorated the icon. This one was the Shakariki Sports Gashat. I took this one because it mainly was a Gashat Genm used. Yeah, most of the Gashats I bought were bought because they were used by Genm.

The fourth one was a yellow-coloured Gashat which was a special one, because it had like a dragon head on the end of the thing. The icon was like a dragon fighting four people. The Dragoknight Hunter Z Gashat. I bought this one, because I fucking loved how they made a co-op game that was intended for four people for maximum output.

Hang on, I don't remember ordering a fifth Gashat, and I didn't remember ordering a Double Gashat to add to that. The cyan and orange Gashat I held in my hands as I observed the thing. It looked entirely reasonably new, and I had nothing to complain about it whatsoever. Besides, it was nice to have an extra Gashat to the collection.

I also don't remember taking or ever ordering the Gashat Gear Dual. I may have planned to buy it at some point in the future, or something like that, but I never actually ordered it on eBay, nor did I ever order it on any other website. So, obviously, it confused the hell out of me as well. Nonetheless, I decided to keep it instead of reporting on the website, mainly because the condition of the Gashat looked relatively new and unharmed.

Throwing the box away, I thought that it'd be a good idea to test the thing out, because I didn't buy it purely for the aesthetic purposes. Taking the Gamer Driver and the two connector straps, I put in on, fastening it tightly, but also in a way such that it didn't hurt my stomach like hell because of how fucking tight it'd be. I fastened the straps as I decided to choose between the Gashats I had on me. Taking the Proto Mighty Action X and Dangerous Zombie Gashats because I was a fan of Genm, with one of the reasons being how Genm labelled this Level as X-0 instead of like, Level X?

Pressing the activation buttons on the two Gashats, the sound effects began to play, as I felt an odd feeling tingling in my heart.

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!"**

I was like, a heavy fan of the whole jingle, but Mighty Action X and Dangerous Zombie were my two most favourite jingles, and I smiled obviously because of my over-fangirling of it, and I then inserted the first Gashat into the first slot. That odd feeling was still tingling in my body, but it wasn't too important.

 **"GASHATTO!"**

I inserted the second Gashat into the second slot, and the odd feeling began to intensify. I calmed myself down, as I finished inserting it in.

 **"GASHATTO!"**

I smiled, as I said the henshin phrase Kuroto was so used to saying. 'Grade X-0!'

 **"GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!"**

However, there was no more sound after that. I panicked, wondering what was going on with my Driver and Gashats. Suddenly, the backgrounds for the Proto Mighty Action X and Dangerous Zombie games appeared in front of me, and they began to fuse together. I panicked, taking a step back, before black and white bits of data, similar to ones coming from patients of the Bugster virus came out from the fused logo, and they entered my body, as if they were forced in. I began spitting blood, as I fell to the ground.

I had remembered something. "Without compatibility surgery, the Proto Gashats and Dangerous Zombie Gashat could cause harm. The person would...die..." Die... No. I had spit more blood, as my vision was beginning to blur. It can't be! This was supposed to be a mere toy, not a real thing! But...but...

It was too late. I fainted soon after, closing my eyes and falling to the ground, blood coating my corpse.

* * *

My eyes jerked open. I was supposed to be dead, but I was awake. Where the hell was I even in anyways? I tried to stand up, expecting it to be difficult for the wounds I would've had, but oddly, I felt no pain. Other than that, I also realized that there were no wounds on my body whatsoever. I was still wearing my attire as earlier, my purple and black-striped hoodie and blue jeans, along with my white sneakers. Getting up, I noticed that the Gamer Driver was still on my waist, but it somehow felt heavier than earlier. Odd.

I also noticed the five Gashats scattered beside my location, and I picked them up, before I put them into the few pockets I had on my hoodie. My feet on the ground properly and for real, I looked around me, observing my surroundings, and I looked up, to see a moon, but oddly enough, it wasn't the moon I was normally expecting. LIKE WHAT THE HELL, WHY THE FLYING FUCK IS THE MOON SPLIT IN TWO AND LOOKING LIKE IT WAS HIT WITH A NUKE FROM DONALD TRUMP? Fuck that, I'm too lazy to give a shit about the matter. I can't even take a picture of it. My phone had been charging before I so appropriately and possibly fucking died.

Looking around for real, I had noticed that the forest I may have apparently been in, was oddly an emerald-like forest, which became oddly intriguing to me, because of the fact that such a forest doesn't normally exist, not that I know of any anyways. I decided to pick a direction, and I walked in that direction, keeping the Gamer Driver on and making sure I had everything on me. Making my way through one of the bushes, I walked through it, as I saw a wolf-like creature with red eyes.

Wait, it can't be...

Wolf-like creatures...

Emerald-like forests...

Shattered moons...

...I'm in RWBY, aren't I? This doesn't make sense. THIS DOES NOT MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE WHATSOEVER. First things first, I died five minutes ago. Then, I wake up in the world of RWBY, and I somehow have a Gamer Driver and five Gashats that were originally toys. My life is shattered. I'm confused. Help.

Ah, might as well navigate my way through the forest and kill the damn Grimm that has managed to stare at me for a few minutes without fucking killing me. Maybe the Gashats work this time around. Okay shit, I have to dodge. Dodging the Beowulf's attacks, or at least it was what I assumed to be a Beowulf. Taking out a Gashat from the pockets of my hoodie, I then noticed that it was the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, and I then decided to do my transformation style in Genm form. I held the Gashat, and I activated it, realizing it felt a little heavier (the Gashat, I mean).

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

The familiar tune of the game start-up screen played, confusing the Beowulf whilst also spawning in the Chocolate Boxes, which I assumed would definitely have Energy Items in them, but something I didn't mind. However, the jingle was also loud enough to attract the attention of more Beowulfs. Panicking a little, I then realized my mind managed to calm me down almost instantly, and I smiled a little, as the wind blew against my face. Similar to Emu, perhaps. I held the Gashat in front of me, as I muttered Dan Kuroto's catchphrase. "Grade 0!"

 **"GASHATTO!"**

I knew that it was time for the first strike. I inserted the Gashat in, and I smiled, saying, "Henshin!"

 **"GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!"**

 **"MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION~ X!"**

I looked down at myself, and I saw no longer my body, but an armour that I was familiar with. It was a good thing that the stripes were coloured differently, but overall, I had recognized the armour, and I smiled. This was the power of Kamen Rider Genm, Level Zero. I felt an immense energy surge within me, and I prepared my stance for the interesting and hopefully short battle that was going to take place. An icon appeared in front of me, and I selected it, as the weapon, I presume, appeared in my hands.

 **"GASHACON BREAKER!"**

Crap. I realized that I didn't know how to use it properly, and decided to fight the Beowulfs in its Hammer Mode. I rushed towards the Beowulfs, and I repeatedly hit the creatures, trying my very best to dodge the continuous attacks that is the Beowulfs trying to fucking kill me. It was obviously hard, because they managed to land a hit or two on me, and I was in a constant struggle. Looking for an option to help my near-death, I smashed one of the chocolate box things with my hammer, and out came from it was an Energy Item that I couldn't recognize. In fact, I can't recognize any Energy Item. But still, I let it hit my player, and I could feel my health level increase back to maximum.

 **"RECOVERY!"**

I smiled as I heard the announcement, and I decided to press the B Button on the Hammer, because I assumed there'd be at least SOME functionality to this sort of thing. As I pressed the button, a blade suddenly popped out from the hammer's sort of thing, which made me immediately surprised, as the announcement played.

 **"JA-KIN~!"**

Ooh, a blade mode that also comes with a hammer. Fancy weapon for the RWBY universe, but definitely incapable of standing up to Crescent Rose, or I don't know, even Crocea Mors. That thing has like a lot of talent. I smiled, as I repeated the announcement, "Ja-kin~!" I rushed towards the Beowulfs and I continuously slashed at the creatures, per say. I had to admit, this wasn't the most fun idea, but I had no choice. I'd die if I lost the fight against them.

Deciding to end the battle as quickly as possible, I finished up by pressing the A Button a couple of times, and to an odd beat, I slashed at the Beowulfs, as they disintegrated into ash and disappeared into the wind. Okay, so that was an odd way to die, not to mention, that they FUCKING DISINTEGRATE and don't leave behind corpses. Wonder what would happen if people died that way. Crime investigations would be one of the most difficult shits to handle.

And also, using the A Button on the Gashacon Breaker earlier felt a lot like a rhythm game. The only thing I was thankful for was the fact that I was even remotely good at rhythm games. I had like a gigantic fucking level of hatred for that sort of thing. and osu! was like the main reason why I even hated them in the first place. Obviously, I sigh. That thing brings up both good and bad memories. Whatever. It's probably a better idea to look for Beacon Academy and figure out which point of the timeline I was in.

Suddenly, I saw that the Gashat I had been using was producing an odd blue light, as it went out of the Gashat, in some sort of orb form, and it then made an EXP bar pop up.

 _ **Proto Mighty Action X  
Level 2 (20.34%)**_

 **You have levelled up the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat by 1!**

Wait, what the HOLY FUCK?! There's a level system in this thing?! That's odd; that was never in the series. Maybe I'm in some sort of a triple crossover series. Fourth wall breaking, swoosh. I then decided, well fuck it, I'm going to climb up a tree and hope I find the damned academy. I'm pretty sure that the Emerald Forest is somewhere nearby to the Academy.

Climbing up the tree, and nearly hurting my leg in the process, I stood on top of the tree, albeit a little hesitantly, because of the fact that I could simply fall and potentially DIE because of my lack of aura (and I was pretty sure I couldn't self-activate my aura), but I was lucky I had recognized Beacon Academy's architecture, because I had used it as reference for one of my projects in construction class. What, my old academy thing had that sort of thing. It was a nice class, and a break from all the more stressing classes.

I then marched in the direction of the academy, still transformed as Genm Level Zero, and I managed to kill a few of the Beowulfs and Ursai I had encountered on my way there. It was a nice training exercise thing, because I managed to level up the Gashat to Level 5. Not sure if it being on Level 5 meant that it had a similar level to the Dragoknight Hunter Z Gashat, but whatever.

Approaching the academy, I had then noticed that two people had noticed my presence, and I then noticed who they were. The outfits weren't what I needed to give a bloody shit about; the items they were holding were already enough to make me recognize who these two individuals. The one with the coffee mug in his hand was definitely Ozpin, because the glasses he were wearing definitely helped to reinforce my point. The one with the...whip in her hand was no doubt his second-in-command, Glynda Goodwitch. What? I've watched enough RWBY to know this stuff. Though, I'm a little bit devastated at the Volume 3 ending *spoiler alert*.

The man then asked me, "So you were the source of the energy fluctuation, right?" I raised an eyebrow, and I asked, "Energy fluctuation? I guess you can say that I was the one, of sorts." The man, then replied, "Fine enough. Follow me. There's some questions I have to ask of you that aren't too appropriate in this sort of environment." I shrugged lightly, as I followed the man and the lady, into Beacon Academy, and as they headed to what I assumed was the area they wanted to interview me at, I decided to take a moment to admire the decoration of the interior of the academy, and I had to admit. IT WAS FUCKING GORGEOUS AND MAJESTIC. But obviously, it had to end sooner or later, and I quickly found myself arriving outside the interview room thing. I entered, and I was obviously greeted by the two staff.

* * *

Sitting down at one of the seats in the obviously mostly-empty room, the professor than showed footage of me fighting the Grimm in the area as Genm Level Zero, and obviously, my first question was to ask the damned professor, "Where'd you get this footage from? If I can recall, there were no security cameras or drones anywhere in the forest. Besides, why would you need to put any?" The guy let out a small chuckle, something I wanted to throw my GODDAMNED FIST INTO, and he replied, "There's no need for me to answer this question. It's none of your business. or as we call it, 'confidential'." OH BOY, OZPIN CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF BECAUSE I DO NOT GIVE EVEN ONE TINY SHIT ABOUT confidentiality. Okay, I can finally calm the fuck down now.

I then replied, "Consider it me suddenly knowing how to fight." As Glynda was about to express bullshit on that, or at least that was what I assume was what she was about to do, Ozpin then replied, "Yeah, that makes perfect sense. It totally fits your look, and makes sense as to why that individual can fight and you look like you can't." His tone seemed so real, and there was no sarcasm, like, I WANT TO FUCKING PUNCH THE DUDE IN THE FUCKING FACE RIGHT NOW. But I'll hold myself back from doing that because I know that is going to get me killed in the end. Because I don't know how Ozpin fights. That's it. I mean, fucker died in Volume 3 then entered the body of a farmhouse kiddo I know jack shit about. Or maybe he fought and I forgot that particular episode.

But in the meantime, I won't bother ever trying to fight him. I then replied, "Yeah, I totally figured that out." The headmaster than chuckled, or at least, acted like he chuckled, then he asked me, "Now, let's say I gave you the chance to join my academy, would you accept?" I could see Glynda reprimand the headmaster, or at the very least, try to, and I chuckled slightly before replying, "Why, yes I would. I would very like to." The headmaster then immediately responded with, "Well, you're in, then. Welcome to Beacon Academy. First day of school starts tomorrow, so I recommend you get ready quick."

Checking my watch thing, I noticed that the time had re-calibrated itself to the time here in Remnant, and I noticed that it was barely noon. Seeing that this was my time to fuck off and get some stuff, I smiled and left the room, heading to the town centre to go and look for some supplies.

* * *

In the office quarters of both Ozpin and Glynda, the old man watched out of the room window, onto the academy grounds, as Glynda asked him, "Are you sure it was a very good idea to let him into Beacon? You've already given special recommendations to two other students like him." He smiled, and he said something along the lines of, "Be calm. I know what I'm doing. Besides, there's something about him that doesn't quite catch on. He holds a secret; and I believe that secret might make him one of our greatest allies." Glynda scoffed slightly before saying, "Well, anyways, I'm going to check over the transcripts of the other two recommendations you gave. Starting with Ruby Rose. Also, I'd like to mention that we don't know his name." Ozpin silently agreed and cursed.

* * *

"Pretty sure I didn't give both Ozpin and Glynda my real name, or any name for that matter, but it's not like they'll care anyways." Rushing to town, I happily skipped as something suddenly appeared in front of me, causing me to suddenly stop in confusion and surprise. Welp, I'm pretty sure I noticed Blake or something earlier, but that wasn't enough to stop me.

 **[Introduction] Quest completed! You have gained:**

 **\- Access to all Game Menus!  
** **\- +5 All Stats!  
** **\- 5000 Lien!  
** **\- 'The Gamer' Title!  
** **\- 5 Basic Health Potions!  
** **\- Basic Wooden Sword (LV.01)!**

 **Welcome to the game, Azure Skylark!**

Wait, what the fu-?

 **LEVEL 1: COMPLETE!**


End file.
